muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Raymond Chandler
Raymond Chandler (1888-1959) was a popular novelist whose influence on modern crime fiction has been immense, particularly in the writing style and attitudes that much of the field has adopted over the last 60 years. Chandler's protagonist, Philip Marlowe, has become synonymous with the tradition of the hard-boiled private detective, along with Dashiell Hammett's Sam Spade. His novels include The Big Sleep (1939), Farewell, My Lovely (1940) and The Long Goodbye (1954). References * The title of the first episode of Dog City, "The Big Squeak", was a reference to Chandler's novel The Big Sleep (although the plot itself more closely resembled Hammett's The Maltese Falcon). * A closer connection came in the second season Dog City episode "Farewell, My Rosie," referencing Farewell, My Lovely in title and in the pursuit of a missing woman. * The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "The Big Sleep" is another reference. In Chandler's novel, the phrase refers to death, but in the Bear episode, they really mean sleep. * Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony episode 33 featured a film noir spoof, with Statler as Dashiell "Dash" Chandler, whose name is an amalgam of Chandler and Hammett, though the actual case is yet another Maltese Falcon take-off (with Sam the Eagle as the "falcon.") Connections *Lauren Bacall played Vivian Rutledge in The Big Sleep (1946 film) *Barbara Barnes played Agnes Lozelle in The Big Sleep and Mildred in The Lady in the Lake (both 2011, BBC Radio) *Robert Beatty played General Sternwood in The Big Sleep (1977, BBC Radio) *Eva Berthold played Ellen McIntosh in Pearls Are a Nuisance (1964, German radio) *George Buza played Shinvair in the Philip Marlowe, Private Eye episode "Guns at Cyrano's" (1986, TV) *Hans-Helmut Dickow played the killer in Red Wind and Sunset in Goldfish (both 1970, German radio), Police Chief Anders in Bay City Blues (1986, German radio) *Klaus Dittmann played Mr. Barsaly in Red Wind (1984, German radio) *Mike Edmonds played a page boy in the Philip Marlowe, Private Eye episode "The King in Yellow" (1983, TV) *Edward Fox played Joe Brody in The Big Sleep (1978 film) *Danny Glover played Philip Marlowe in the Fallen Angels anthology episode "Red Wind" (1995, TV) *Elliott Gould played Philip Marlowe in The Long Goodbye (1973 film) *Lew Grade was executive producer of The Big Sleep (1978 film) *Lothar Grützner played Ybarra in Red Wind (1984, German radio) *David Healy played Sal Vacaro in the Philip Marlowe, Private Eye episode "The Pencil" (1983) *William Hootkins played Frank Dorr in the Philip Marlowe, Private Eye episode "Finger Man" (1983) *Peter Marinker read The High Window in fifteen parts (1975, BBC radio) and played Canino in The Big SLeep, Leslie Murdock in The High Window, Chris Lavery in The Lady in the Lake, and Lester Clausen in The Little Sister (all 1977, BBC Radio). *Jayne Meadows played Mildred Havelend in The Lady in the Lake (1947 film) *Rita Moreno played Dolores Gonzales in Marlowe (1969 film) *Robert Paynter was cinematographer for The Big Sleep (1978 film) *Sylvester Stallone played Jonnie in Farewell, My Lovely (1975 film) *Harry Dean Stanton played Billy Rolfe in Farewell, My Lovely (1975 film) *John Stephenson played episodic roles on The Adventures of Philip Marlowe (1949-1950, radio) *John Vernon played Big John Masters in the Philip Marlowe, Private Eye episode "Spanish Blood" (1986, TV) *Douglas Welbat played Lonnie Morgan in The Long Goodbye (1998, German radio) *John Williams scored The Long Goodbye (1973 film) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References Category:Mystery Category:Literature